<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonbinary! reader x creepypastas by RabbitMan17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229736">Nonbinary! reader x creepypastas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitMan17/pseuds/RabbitMan17'>RabbitMan17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s), on going</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitMan17/pseuds/RabbitMan17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pupils are contracting, BP 120 and rising" the voice rang.</p><p>Funny I can't see them though my eyes are open for them to see them. </p><p>Velcro rips through the air and the world begins to take shape, pale dull colors shine out around me; my eyes squeeze shut and tears fall from my ducts. My vision clears and I am met with a sight beyond sights, horrors beyond horrors. It was him, where I lived he was just a myth, I had researched him for a project last year found some weird stuff, but never truly believed in Slenderman.</p><p>"My dear child, I am not the Boogie Man, you don't have to BELIEVE in me."</p><p>I was stupid to forget he could read thoughts. And that made me ENTIRELY uncomfortable, what did he know? Nothing, what could he find? SHHHH shut up..he's listening.</p><p>The faceless suited man was sitting cross legged in a chair across from me. He had a clip board and was scribbling things down, and there was another in the room I remembered now!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nonbinary! reader x creepypastas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7am; At home:</p><p>"Y/N WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!!" My mother's strong voice calls from her bedroom.</p><p>I groan and roll over hearing a slight 'mur' from Maine Coon 'Gus'. Hes spread out, so that he is taking up the majority of my twin sized mattress. I smile as I pet him allowing sleep to fade away to be replaced with sheer panic as I remember what my mother had said less than 5 minutes ago. I dress in a soft hoodie, black skinny jeans, and my old beat up converse, rushing down the stairs I see  red and blue flashing lights in the dark sleepy neighborhood. My stride carries me to the front window. Outside I see 2 stony faced policeman escorting a younger man into the back of a paddy wagon. Before they place him inside he stops turning to face me; his eyes scanning the front of the house and we lock eyes for a moment. He smiles?</p><p>Shaking off the puzzling event I set my pace, bound for my high school. As I approach the tall ancient building, shivering slightly, I notice yet another cop, this time speaking with the Dean, he looked worried sweat glistening in the autumn sun. </p><p>12pm; Around Lunch Time</p><p>At lunch I sat by myself, observing the high ceiling room, people were laughing, arguing and screaming all around me. Slowly I cover my ears and appreciate the now muffled masses, someone taps my shoulder and I flinch knocking over my warm orange juice.</p><p>"Fuck I'm sorry." a short and odd looking underclassman says to me; and he begins to clean up.</p><p>After a bit of dumbfounded shuffling I shake my thoughts out and help him out, he had a extremely messy mullet and stubble on his jaw; rust colored circles shaded his almond shaped eyes. He looked extremely punk and had an extremely crooked nose, no doubt from fights.</p><p>"Names Blaine" he says with a wink, outstretching his hand. Of course it is. "I noticed you were al' by your lonesum, wanna join us?" Blaine juts a thumb behind him.</p><p>There's a group...er a, a gaggle of punked out underclassman all eyeing me with reasonable suspicion, malice and even interest. They were all so intense I didn't know what to say.</p><p>What did he want?</p><p>I shrug and pick up the remnants of my lunch following him back to his herd. I was promptly introduced to Judd, who introduced themselves as "the resident metal head" and Cricket the "crust punk asshole". I had met Blaine already, he was apparently strictly without a label and referred to himself in the third person a lot. </p><p>"You like Poe?" Cricket asked as we walked to my home room.</p><p>"Edgar or Harley?" I replied with a soft burp.</p><p>Cricket perked up and the whole group groans "What did I say?" </p><p>"You like Poe?" Cricket is visibly trembling with sheer excitement and is escorted away by Judd. </p><p>"Cricket 'as been trynna git us to go to a show with him , but 'tis no our scene." Blaine sends a sly wink to Judd who rolls their eyes.</p><p>"'have fun in Pre-Calc ya nerd" he chuckles walking down the long corridor.</p><p>Last period; 3:15 pm</p><p>The period had gone by fast and the teacher drew her class's attention.</p><p>"Don't forget your assignments are due tomorrow class....dismissed" the teacher called releasing her students home.</p><p> </p><p>At Home; 10:00 pm</p><p>Blaine had added me to a group chat, something I hated, hours would pass where the messages wouldn't stop. Just when I thought I had had enough and was going to give Blaine a piece of my mind, he called me.</p><p> It was a night for some music, and I had been listening to 'Black Sabbath' recommended by Judd. The songs played by, one by one, removing my clothes and staring at my nude form in the mirror; the glass foggy from the heat of the shower. I wiped it away so I could easily see my scarred body, and in a panicked state I whipped my head around to the open window behind me. I could've sworn I saw Crick in my win- no that wasn't Crick, that thing couldn't have bee-</p><p>My phone rang causing me to jump and I hit answer by mistake..</p><p>"Woh ho ho, First ring, must've missed me 'm love?" Blaine said sarcastically.</p><p>"No it's not that I wanted to-"</p><p>"Naw no I understand you're flustered , i'll give ya a moment." I could hear Judd snickering in the background.</p><p>"are you done?" I ask, impatience building in my tone. "Good, now I've been meaning to talk to you about the group chat"</p><p>"Aye?" I could hear the wind blowing around him, he was outside somewhere.</p><p>As I ramble on about how 3 am is never the time for a group facetime session, just to watch Crick and Judd play adult truth or dare.</p><p>"That was crafty, yes?" Blaine says in a voice filled with lust..</p><p>I groan and sit down at my desk.</p><p>"I guess we 'aven't been too kind to our newest friend, 'have we Judd?" a grunt is heard on the other side of the line, supposedly Judd.</p><p>"There's a small party at Crick's house it's a place to be gettin fucked off your 'ead on vodka, smoke some jane and if you're lucky, a nice goth girly for ya" he chuckles, the wind in my ear has stopped now, where was he?</p><p>"I don't know, they said it would be a cold rain tonight" I say, sneaking down the stairs of my house towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Ah come on, you never go nowhere, you jus sit in your room, do you even jerk lad?" his accent prodding through in his fit of anger.</p><p>I wince at the slight and sigh. "I suppose"</p><p>He sighs happily "Perfect nigh open up, my nads are perishin'!"</p><p>I choke and stutter "wh-what?"</p><p>Then from my front door comes three knocks, I gasp. "how did?"</p><p>"NEVER MIND DAT OPEN THE DOOR YE DUD!!"</p><p>I open up to a rosy cheeked Blaine and Judd, who pushes past me into the house. I grimace as their platforms soak my carpet with rain water and grass.</p><p>"Get dressed, an' dinna look like a dweeb" he called as I ran to get dressed upstairs.</p><p>I opted for black boots, ripped jeans and a Harley Poe, shirt the one with Gordon on the front. To impress Cricket maybe. I head down the stairs and gain a whistle from Judd, my cheeks burn red and Blaine grunts, huffing out a "let's go den".</p><p>Judd lights a cigarette as the heavy raindrops beat down around us, their low cut shirt revealed slight cleavage, but may have been taking too frequent glances. So I zoned out for a second.</p><p>I had been staring at the glistening pavement so long I hadn't noticed my footsteps were the only that splashed in the night, and that the smell of burning tobacco had left. </p><p>Looking up I noticed I was now on a dark and foreboding forest edge. I heard a muffled cry, "Y/n" come from within, who is it? I bolt into the forest, red stripes formed on my flushed cheeks from the pines and firs grazing my skin with my reckless clamber towards the frail voice calling my name.</p><p>"Y/n~ He....help me" it called to me.</p><p>I'm coming, here I AM; YOU ARE NOT ALONE, I'M HERE, I'M RIGHT HERE!</p><p>I stumbled on the edge of small ruined meadow, a large abandoned Victorian school house emerged from the surrounding pines. Flurries of half rain half hail, beat down on the canopy as dead weeds crunched with ice beneath my boots, inside was a wet and frosting jungle.</p><p>Ferns climbed the walls and a single tree stood in a room at the end of the main corridor. I could see books lining the walls, ruined and tattered with age, as I drew near I could pick out a leather bound one; i'ts pale chain was entangled around the small journal. Against my better judgment I entered the room, mesmerized by the book. Immediately the door slammed shut and I could hear the giggle of a small child and saw the shadow of feet under the door.</p><p>"HEY! UNLOCK THE DOOR!!" I shouted, banging on the door with my steel toe boots.</p><p>"Oh now that is delicious." a sultry voice came from behind me. "the amount of negtive energy you exude is quite teasing kid"</p><p>I whipped my head around at breakneck speed, my breath coming out it foggy pants now. A shadowy young man no older than I sat on the arm of a ruined leather chair his legs crossed and an alluring smile crossing his face. </p><p>"Wh ...what?" I stuttered out confused; who was this guy?! Where was that child?</p><p>"Do you know where you are?" he said condescendingly </p><p>I shook my head no, he looked harmless which was suspicious, he looked poorly dressed for such a cold and rainy night.</p><p>"You are standing in Fernwood Manor, an old college from the 1600s, owned by a Mr. Conrad Fernwood he taught natural sciences and his students majored in herbology" He finished with a sigh of adoration.</p><p>"Aren't you cold" I asked.</p><p>The boys yellow eyes flicked to me and smiled as he, with inhuman speed, rushed me holding me by my arms, "No, are you? What am i talking about of course you're not. Sheer fear is keeping you warm now" </p><p>"My...my friends-"</p><p>"Ah," he interrupted "them? haven't even noticed you're gone, they don't even remember bringing you along" He smiles for a minute mockingly "I suppose they'd be at Cricket's house by now~"</p><p>I slam him to the wall and he shouts and chuckles, "temper, temper" two golden threads weave around my wrists and neck and immediatly i am fatigued,  yet relieved in a way, it causes me to slump onto him. </p><p>"Be a good thing and sit down" he says flinging me to the creaking chair..</p><p>"I am saving you of course" </p><p>My ears perk at the mention of this, "s...savior?" </p><p>"Yes, these woods aren't safe at this night, especially around these parts, youre lucky to have found me"</p><p>My eyelids slowly lower and the boy snaps his fingers and jolts me wake, just then a large pale  beast crashes down through the broken roof and topples over the boy. They tussle for a short while throwing up dirt and fur, I take thsi moment of confusion to escape out of a broken window. </p><p>Shouts of rage and shrieks of the fight ring in my ears, I plug them and run blindly through the forest yet again. I sprint for as long as I could and finally come across a dried up pond, tall barren trees surrounded it and an abandoned coyote den lay overlooking it, an easy hideout, the white skeletons surrounding the entrance told me the previous inhabitants were long gone.</p><p>Probably eaten by whatever just attacked earlier.</p><p>Which means it won't be back for a while.</p><p>Squeezing through the small entrance I drag my body down, down and down until I fall for a short moment, rocks scrape my hands as I lay on top of ferns and escaping warmth. At least I'm protected from the elements, who were those people? Something bad happened back there. I'm glad I escaped. Solitude was always my best friend.</p><p>:But what if you aren't alone?"</p><p>A chill ran up my spine, now the dark, something I had once welcomed was menacing and brought uncertainty and fear. Fear, a child's thing, irrational and near psychotic. I'd seen it before, in groups of girls and boys it was something I was obviously above. I reassured myself that I had been alone and fell asleep to the mostly silent night.</p><p>In the Den; 7:10</p><p>My watch beeped, what time was it? I raised my wrist to my eyes as the time read too fucking early 'o-clock. I remembered yesterday, the shrieks and pounding on the door played in my mind like a broken record. I sat upright, sun shone through the entrance as I made my way towards it. </p><p>Outside I checked if the coast is clear before dusting my clothes off and rushing to a nearby river and scrub my face with a bit of the sandy soil, washing the sleep away. I hear splashes north of me and I snap open my eyes in time to see a large herd of bull moose crossing into the crisp water. Awestruck I watched as they passed me with no fear, determined to get to their destination this season. </p><p> Hiking further into the wood I begin to recite a poem I had once heard in an English class long ago.</p><p>"Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold," The low hum of my voice mixed with the early songbirds in the air. "Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour." I hop over a log and make my way down a muddy hill."Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay." As I finish my poem the suns rays stretch over me and I look up to see a soft graying sky.</p><p>"That's a beautiful poem y/n"</p><p>A staticky voice broke the euphoric moment and I spun around to pinpoint it. There was no one around but me.</p><p>"Who said that?" I demand as I turn in full circles.</p><p>No answer. It's all in my head, good. I reared a corner and in the distance I saw a familiar foreboding and school house. HOW?! I....oh no.</p><p>What became of that poor boy? </p><p>Hungry, lost and defeated I sat down, and in my right mind, thought to cry.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>That's what I'm asking myself, where oh where?</p><p>"And what do you think you will answer yourself?"</p><p>I bolt upright....that wasn't my voice. I rub my temples and stare at the wet ground. What's wrong with me?....am I going crazy?!</p><p>An invisible hand clasps over my mouth; an equally ghostly hypodermic surge of adrenaline pierces my heart, unloading in an instant. I feel my ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate my lungs. My head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing my mind into blackness. I want to run; I'm going to die out here. Sounds that were near feel far away, like I'm no longer in the body that lies paralyzed on the soft leaf ridden ground. </p><p>As I lay there wallowing in my own insanity, I noticed a familiar smell. It was odd for me to smell it again; like copper and live wires. In the distance I see a figure, terrified I bolt upright , hoping I was just seeing things on this misty afternoon.</p><p>HIS Pov:</p><p>I remain still as Y/n sits up, terrified, I can not see why Jeff and the others had so much trouble with this one, they are small and visually powerless. I teleport to their exact location on the ground they look up at me terrified by my appearance.</p><p>"No face...he has no face....but his arms, yes and his torso, sharply dressed yes but scary as all hell" their thoughts read.</p><p>Why were they speaking like this?? In their mind no less. I shake it away and grab them with my tentacles an action to which they respond with a yelp and a series of thought that followed thusly.</p><p>"Hentaii? </p><p>I'm dead. </p><p>Beg you fool."</p><p>And my all time favorite yet,</p><p>"He's not here to kill me."</p><p>While it is true I am not here to kill this child, they should not have thought so.</p><p>"You are coming with me young y/n" I tell them as I carry them behind me.</p><p>They begin to squirm, away I have to get away, it's gonna kill you!</p><p>Are they speaking to themselves? My question is soon answered, but not the way I'd hope. The small body I am carrying goes limp and for a second I think that they've fainted but there's a small humming inside their mind. Like wasps all buzzing silently and calmly. </p><p>What the hell?! I can't get in it's as if they've blocked me out.</p><p>Y/n's Pov:</p><p>My mind was racing but for some reason I felt safe, like whatever presence I had felt before was one blocked from my mind. And I began to think quickly as I did not know when this feeling would dissipate.</p><p>He's stronger than you, you can't win.</p><p>But you should fight.</p><p>Struggling will make it worse.</p><p>But you'll go down a fighter yes?</p><p>You have no chance if you listen to them. His voice rang clear and powerfully above the constant chattering and buzzing of everyone else.</p><p>⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>